Moonlight on Sunlight
by Karin Serendipity
Summary: ShikaTema. For my favorite writer on this site, Raz. How can you possibly compare to sunlight? How can you compare to moonlight? How can they sustain each other when they never actually meet.


Moonlight on Sunlight,

_Hey Raz, I wrote a one-shot. I hope this isn't too OOC, although don't point it out if it is totally butchered just lightly go over the OOC bit. I haven't dabbled in Naruto in a while. This is completely and solemnly for you. I hope it isn't as bad as the title, teehee. I think I overused the word thoughts, thought, thinking, thoughtful, and etc. You'll go over all this with me I hope. _

"One." Temari whispered, eyes closed, "Two." She continued. Shikamaru smirked towards Tsunade. Temari was still counting aloud to Tsunade's dismay. "Six, There are six." Her eyes opened revealing startling teal colored orbs. Tsunade clapped her hands together.

"I have to be impressed none of my other jounin were able to detect all of the hidden chakras." Tsunade said in a seemingly unimpressed voice. Her arms were crossed over her huge bosom. Shizune stood right next to her, holding her pig, Ton-Ton. Temari yawned, unable to stifle it. Tsunade didn't glare at her but stared glassy eyed out the window. Shizune nodded towards Shikamaru, signaling that they could leave. Shikamaru made an inelegant, sloppy wave of his arm which Temari saw as her signal to leave the room.

"Why did she need to run that test on me?" Temari asked thoughtfully as Shikamaru walked alongside her. Dawn was breaking and the everlasting sunlight, which would soon turn into moonlight, but nevertheless the light that shone broke across Temari's darkly tanned skin, creating a beautiful effect that made Shikamaru gape. Although he didn't gape, he simply frowned, his thoughts had escaped him upon seeing her peaceful expression. He shook his head.

He thought for a moment, remembering her question, "No one knows, she's been doing it to all of us jounin and we don't know why. I could only guess." He breathed in deeply. It was all too thoughtful, even for them two. Shikamaru folded his arms behind his neck and looked up at the lingering sun rays. After he was content with the serenity he dropped his arms, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

He was caught off balance by Temari walking in front of him, "Can you pay attention?" She asked, it would've made a vein pop in his head or somewhere else and he would've been muttering something so she would continue yelling at him, but today there was a calming aura that stirred around everything. She walked over and knelt down, sparking Shikamaru's interest. He walked over slowly, she was staring at a beautiful flower. She brushed her fingertips over it, the last of the sun rays turning to moonlight quickly. "Do you think she is trying to start a war, or have you considered that something's coming?" Temari asked, tucking a piece of blonde hair behind her ear. Her eyes bounced up to meet Shikamaru' s for a mere second, he saw the thoughtfulness in her eyes.

He kicked at the ground, pulling out a cigarette from his pack in his back pocket. He dug a matchbook out of the other pocket and lit it in one quick motion. He flicked the match out, throwing it onto the ground and grinding his heel into it. Temari watched him with disinterested eyes. He took a slow drag, puffing on the cigarette. He looked thoughtful, holding the cigarette away from himself, "I have been considered that ever since she told called me in for that test." He answered her. She lowered her eyes, looking back to the flower. "I have also thought that she is thinking about something way too hard." This brought Temari's interest back to him.

She cocked her head, "What do you mean?" She asked. Shikamaru took another drag from the cigarette. Temari tried to avoid the cancer stick hanging from his mouth. She placed her hands on her upper thighs trying to support her balance in her kneeling position. He pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and looked up at the clear, empty sky.

"Did you not notice her glassy eyed stare?" He asked. Temari scowled at him, "She didn't seem interested in the fact that you got every one of them right, and that's what she's been wanting." Temari lowered her eyes, they brushed the ground then were brought back up to Shikamaru.

Temari took a deep breath, "Do you think that she doesn't trust us?" She asked. Shikamaru shook his head, "By us I mean the Sand." He was in the process of kicking the ground but he looked up, his eyes met Temari's in a contemplative spark. The cigarette fell from his mouth.

"No, you're our liaison, we are at peace." Shikamaru said unsurely. Temari bit her lip and Shikamaru helped her up from her knelt position to a standing position. Temari shook her blonde locks out of her eyes, her other four ponytails bouncing along. She turned and began walking the opposite way from Shikamaru. Shikamaru willed himself not to go after her, but he caved in, following her anyway.

Temari looked close to tears, although Shikamaru couldn't tell, she had never cried in front of him before. So, instead of looking close to tears he came to agreement that she looked exhausted. "Orochimaru really messed our ties up. We'll be lucky if we can walk through these streets and vice versa." She sighed, "Tsunade isn't going to trust us, we're just kids if you wish to see it in her perspective." Her teal eyes looked to Shikamaru to see his expression. He was thinking.

One corner of his mouth was pulled down, slightly more than the other and his eyes looked down to the ground. "You aren't a child. Gaara is, although you can barely describe him as a child." Shikamaru said, a hand on his chin. He was rubbing the stubble as he stood there. Temari moved to see the stars, her profile was previewed to Shikamaru now. He was too preoccupied with his thoughts to notice the silent stream of her first tear. She snapped out of the trance she was in and pulled her sleeve so she could wipe the tear away. Shikamaru looked at her closely as her hand fell to her side.

"Gaara isn't even remotely close to a child." Temari commented, the tough edge back in her voice. Shikamaru frowned scratching his forehead. "Maybe we are overanalyzing this." She said simply as she started walking again. Shikamaru dropped his hand and fell in step next to her. They passed beauteous plants and trees as they walked down a dirt path.

Shikamaru chuckled, "Lucky it hasn't rained recently." He commented trying to draw a giggle, or a laugh from Temari. He knew her too well though, when did Temari giggle? Never. When did she laugh? When there was something cruel enough for her to laugh at. Temari clasped her hands together.

"Did you know that someone in our village compared you, Shikamaru Nara, to the sunlight?" Temari asked playing with her fingers. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "I couldn't see the resemblance, even right here next to you. She told people that you made her warm when she was in your presence. You don't make me warm, my blood runs ice cold near you." Temari explained in a lightened tone. Shikamaru cocked his head.

"Sunlight?" He whispered loud enough for Temari to hear. "Well I have heard you compared to wind, but that's obvious, but a man told me that you were like moonlight." He told her. She had a surprised look on her face. He heard her whisper the word and a quick gust of wind ruffled her hair. "He said you were quiet and mysterious, and beautiful just like the moon." He said, "But I've come to know you as loud, 'an open book,' and simply ravishing." He told her. She stopped, a surprised looked on her face.

"Ravishing?" She raised an eyebrow, a smirk coming onto her features, gracing them ever so nicely. "Maybe the moonlight does compliment me well enough." She said, looking up at the moon that had finally appeared overhead. Another gust of wind blew around her. Shikamaru shook his head.

He continued walking though, "Maybe I am like the sunlight, because I made you blush." She blinked and looked over at him. He was smiling at her serenely. She stopped walking and looked at him gently, she knew that he held feelings for her. He took a step closer to her, he knew she wouldn't resist. He captured her wrist bringing it up to his shoulder, his face coming closer to her's. She clasped her other hand behind his neck and closed the small gap between them, letting their lips meet. Temari's body warmed like sunlight was dancing on it, Shikamaru's blood froze like moonlight was swirling inside him. Moonlight on Sunlight, Temari and Shikamaru.

_I hope that wasn't horrible, please review. _


End file.
